


Knitted Sweater

by Jelly_Jenkins



Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Matt Smith - Fandom
Genre: Blindness, Car Accidents, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Jenkins/pseuds/Jelly_Jenkins
Summary: You are trying to take it easy shortly after the accident that blinded you, almost killed you and your boyfriend, Matt.Content/Trigger Warning: contains graphic description of a car accident
Relationships: Matt Smith/Reader, Matt Smith/You, reader/matt smith
Kudos: 8





	Knitted Sweater

"Dear?" You hear Matt's voice from the kitchen.

You don't look up, but pause your finger reading. "Hm?"

You had been trying desperately to learn braille so you could return to the one hobby that you thought made you sound intellectual, which was reading. Often times you found yourself deep in tactile thought, running your hand over the vinyl cover of your favorite book, trying to hang onto those memories.

"D'you want a biscuit with your tea?"

You smiled, "Yes please."

"Right." You could hear the tin open and imagine him putting two onto a plate. Even though he said "a" biscuit, he knew you'd be back for more later, so putting more than one out in the first place was just easier. Especially now. You remembered what the plates looked like. They were apart of your grandmother's set, which had the theme of "bluebird."

For a short time, you returned to your home brew braille lesson. A set of _clinks_ of the tea spread being set on the coffee table preceded Matt sitting down next to you. He put his arm around you.

Your face scrunched up (which he found adorable) as you became confused at the letter you were feeling on the cheat sheet. "What is...?" Your eyes landed where you believed his face to be.

"That's a J." He assured you.

You chuckled. "Heh, I was looking for an S."

"Here," he placed his hand on top of yours and gently guided it to your desired letter. You blushed, and quietly thanked him.

You don't know how you met him. Well, you did, but you don't believe the story. He and you had been chosen to play fighting lovers in a short film together. You had known him vaguely from Doctor Who, although you were a big fan of the show when you were little, and Matt had yet to appear in the series at that point. You knew this was a pretty important break in your career, so you really poured your heart and soul into the role. Well, as fate would have it, you ended up developing a crush on him on day 3 of filming. That night, you didn't sleep, and instead marathoned every single work in his career, which only made you fall harder.

You both grew to be great friends, even after filming had ended. At some point along the way, he had also fallen in love with you but didn't admit it until after you admitted it. You guessed he was just shy like that.

The media hadn't found out until about 6 months into your relationship, which was pretty funny considering you were completely flirting with each other in your post-release interviews. Another 7 months had passed before the accident happened.

You don't like to remember it. You don't like to remember the last day before you lost sight and your career. But sometimes forcing yourself to remember makes it easier to overcome.

It was a cold, rainy day. Well, what days aren't cold and rainy in England? Anyway, you were both on your way to a natural history museum in Oxford. You had just exited the M-40 and you were riding behind an illegally uncovered truck. A piece of debris had flown out and onto your windshield, causing it to shatter and pieces of glass to cut you and Matt. You had walked away a bit more unlucky than him, loosing your sight.

Remembering all this was enough to make you involuntarily cry. A tear droplet landed on the reference page and soaked through to the large book that you were using as a makeshift lap table.

"Y/n, are you okay?" He shifted himself to face you.

You put your braille work on the table and wiped your face. "Yeah," you sniffled, "just thinking about.. stuff."

He put his hand on your face, using his thumb to stroke your cheek. "I know, dear, it's hard."

You tried your best to look him in the eye as best you can. You tried to picture his pretty sea green eyes staring back at you and his reassuring smile. He had a less dreamy view, with your milky off-colored cocked eyes staring at his cheekbone.

You felt up his chest and onto his collarbone and chin before shifting yourself so you were partially in his lap with your head sweetly placed into the crux of his neck and shoulder in a gentle hug. You let yourself drip a few more salty and silent tears into his shirt before letting go. He held your face and kissed your forehead, whispering sweet nothings in between actions.

You chuckled, "the tea's stewed and cold now, huh?"

"Do you want me to warm it?"

"No, it's okay, I like iced once and a while." You felt your hand across the table and onto the ceramic set, trying to pour your own cup.

"Here, let me."

"It's okay, I can-" you promptly poured it directly onto the saucer instead of the teacup. You both laughed it off, before letting him pour yours and his.

You stood up, grabbing your cane and slipping your wrist through the strap. "Matt, do you know where my knitting supplies are?"

"Around the corner, in the basket in the closet."

You felt around for it. You could hear he was putting on some slow music you both liked. You couldn't place your finger on it right away, maybe a sweeter piece by The Velvet Underground or something. You carried the basket back to the couch.

"What're you gonna knit?"

"I was gonna finish off that jumper I was going to make for your birthday." You smiled and picked up your needles.

"What jumper?"

"Oh, don't pretend to not know. The green and red one that I accidentally kept at the top of the basket?"

He laughed, "okay, you got me."

You began knitting, attempting to finish off the last bit of the sleeve. "I was actually almost done before.. well, you know."

"Mhm." He sipped his tea, resting his arm around you.

"There!" You stood up again, finishing it with a knot.

"Aww, y/n, it's beautiful. Here, lemme.."

"Here you are."

You couldn't hear it, but you could tell he pulled it on. He stood up, facing you and adjusting it.

"It's not too scratchy, yeah?"

"No, not at all, it's very soft." He assured.

You put your hands on his upper arms, feeling the knitted fabric. He cupped your face, kissing your nose and then placing hundreds of tiny little kisses all along your cheeks and your jawline. You giggled, telling him to stop and that the neighbors could see.

"Let 'em." He joked, placing a final one on your lips.

You smiled, staring downwards. "I'm bored, you wanna go on a walk?"

"Of course! It'll give me an opportunity to show the neighborhood my brilliant sweater."

You grabbed your long coat and put on a nice big black sun hat. You slung your bag over your shoulder, waiting at the door to take Matt's arm.

"Ready?" He asks, holding out his left arm. You reached out and took it.

The day was overcast. You assumed that, since there was a chill in the air and you couldn't feel any sun rays hitting your skin. The lack of sun didn't make the street any less lively. Birds were fluttering about, chirping their songs out to anyone who would listen. People were out on their front steps, having a cigarette or enjoying a book or something. You let the rest of the sounds drown out the dragging of your cane on the pavement.

As you passed one particular house, a group of men began calling out to the both of you.

"Aye, nice jumper." One of them spouted, and the rest of them chuckled.

You tightened your grip on his arm as you both began speeding up. "Oi, my girlfriend made this for me, mate." Matt retorted.

At this point they had taken notice of you as well. "That much is obvious!" Another idiotic voice chimed in.

"Who are they, dear?" You asked, without looking up.

"A bunch of _morons_!" He responded, turning his head towards them to shout.

"Hey, love, what're you doin' with a bloke like that, wouldn't you like to-" you cringed at the last part of their sentence, since it was so horrible.

You stopped. You couldn't let them continue being rude. You turned towards their voices.

"Y/n, it's okay, let's just-"

"I don't even know what you all look like, but I'm sure it doesn't matter, since your words and personality are so ugly no one would noteworthy ever want to be around. Except for your equally ugly mates who'd sell you to the scary bouncer at the back of a pub for a beer any day. You all live such pathetic lives. And that's saying something, coming from the blind girl. Good day." You turned and continued walking. The gaggle of men behind you stayed silent.

Once you were both a good distance to not be heard anymore, Matt broke the silence. "Oh, my God, y/n!"

"I can _hardly believe_ I actually said that myself!"

You both laughed, and enjoyed the rest of your walk in peace.


End file.
